C'est de ta faute
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Parce qu'on ne nait pas monstre, on le devient. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait passer d'enfant classique à meurtrière redoutable ? Et si c'était ce qui c'était passé ce foutu 14 février, hein ? C'est de ta faute Sirius, c'est de ta faute si je suis devenue ce que je suis. M'aurais-tu tuée si Lupin n'avait pas été là ? Je me pose encore la question. Je t'aimais, merde !(P.d.v Bellatrix).


**Les âges ont été modifiés. **

**Au cours de cet O.S, vous risquez de changer d'avis sur Bellatrix et Sirius, qui sont pour l'occasion assez OOC. On se revoit en bas ;) !**

**SPOILERS HP5.**

* * *

><p>Je n'avais que douze ans. Toi, presque quinze. Et j'étais amoureuse.<p>

C'était le quatorze février. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et c'est toi qui le faisais battre. Je te regardais, assis à ta table, fier comme un roi. Gryffondor venait de battre Poufsouffle, et Potter et toi, vous étiez entourés de filles gloussantes. Lupin n'était pas là, il était malade, comme d'habitude. Et Pettigrow, en face de vous, discutaient avec des filles assises à votre table, dont une fille avec des cheveux roux que Potter regardait régulièrement. Je m'étais avancée vers ta table en trébuchant, mes joues rosies par l'émotion. Tu ne m'as même pas regardée, et j'ai pensé que tu ne m'avais pas vue au milieu de toutes ses autres filles qui vous félicitez. Il y en avait une en particulier qui accaparait ton attention. Elle était petite pour son âge, pas plus grande que moi, qui avait deux ans de moins. Elle avait des joues rebondies, et un joli sourire. Un instant, j'ai voulu lui ressembler. Puis je me suis dit que d'autres filles s'entendaient bien avec toi mais ne t'attiraient pas. Alors j'ai rejeté mes cheveux en arrière, j'ai essuyé mes mains moites sur ma robe, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai marché jusqu'à ta table. Je me suis fait un chemin au milieu de tes fans, et je suis parvenu jusqu'à toi. Tu parlais avec la fille au beau sourire.

« - Salut, Bella. Tu veux quelque chose ? » m'avais-tu demandé avec ton sourire de vainqueur.

« - Salut ! » avais-je dit, et j'avais rougi un peu plus.

Tu m'avais demandé si j'avais trop chaud, mais je t'avais répondu que non. Puis la fille à côté de toi s'était approchée de moi.

« - Coucou. Je m'appelle Alice. Tu es Bellatrix ? Quels jolis yeux tu as ! »

Je n'avais pas répondu. Mais j'étais contente qu'elle connaisse mon prénom, ça voulait dire que Sirius lui avait un peu parlé de moi. Et puis elle avait dit que j'avais de jolis yeux. J'ai un peu souri. Pas trop, parce que maman avait dit que ce n'était pas bien. Elle disait que ce n'était pas bien non plus de fréquenter Sirius, mais ça, je m'en moquais.

« - Sirius, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Juste deux minutes ! » je t'avais supplié, joignant mes mains.

« - Je reviens, Bella veut me dire quelque chose. A tout de suite ! » avais-tu glissé à James, qui avait hoché pensivement la tête, les yeux fixés sur sa rousse, avant de te lever et de m'accompagner dans le couloir.

Tu m'avais pris par la main et entraîné à ta suite dans les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard en courant, pour éviter tes groupies. On avait pris plusieurs raccourcis, traversé le château de gauche à droite, de bas en haut, fait un détour par les cuisines et un autre vers les cachots, avant de se retrouver dans une tour, vide et loin du vacarme qui régnait ailleurs. Qu'est-ce-qu'on avait pu rire, pendant notre course folle ! Te rappelles-tu ?

« - Viens voir, Bella. » m'avais-tu dis en me prenant par la main.

Avec toi, je m'étais penchée à la fenêtre. J'avais alors compris où tu m'avais emmenée. La Tour d'Astronomie. Je n'avais eu l'occasion de me trouver ici que la nuit, avec le Professeur Sinistra, et en plein jour, elle offrait une vision totalement différente. Voir le Parc de cette hauteur, c'était génial. Je savais que nous n'avions pas l'autorisation d'être là, mais j'étais impressionnée. Comme les bosquets de fleurs rendaient bien ! Et la Forêt Interdite était encore plus intimidante, et le Lac encore plus noir.

« - C'est beau... » avais-je dit.

« - Oui, très. » avais-tu dit distraitement.

On était resté là un bon moment sans parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? » avais-tu fini par demander.

Je prenais une grande respiration, regardait une dernière fois le paysage pour me donner du courage, et rassemblait toute l'audace dont je disposais. Je me tournais brusquement vers toi.

« - Je me demandai si... »

Je m'étais interrompue, parce que j'avais cru saisir du coin de l'œil un mouvement près de la porte qu'on avait laissé ouverte. Ma bravoure s'était tout d'un coup envolée, et j'avais presque envie de pleurer. Tu avais vu que j'étais troublée, et tu t'étais approché de moi.

« - Si tu voulais sortir avec moi. » réussis-je à compléter avec dignité.

Tu t'étais figé dans ton élan. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais peut-être trouvé ça comique. A cette époque, je trouvais comique tout ce que tu faisais. Tu n'avais pu me quitter du regard, tes yeux agrandis par ce que j'avais alors cru être de la surprise et était en réalité de l'effroi. Je m'étais approché de toi, et j'avais dit, très bas, trois mots que je n'ai plus jamais prononcés.

« - Je t'aime. »

Tu avais cillé, enfin, et quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Mais je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je m'étais hissé sur la pointe des pieds, et je t'avais embrassé, parce que tu n'avais fait aucun mouvement de recul. Puis j'avais senti des bras s'emparer de moi. C'était Lupin. Il était d'une pâleur extrême et paraissait totalement paniqué. Je ne compris pourquoi que trop tard. Son geste avait paru te libérer de ta torpeur. Tu m'avais regardé, tes yeux brillant de colère et de haine. Je n'avais pas compris. Lupin si, parce qu'il m'avait emmené vers la porte. Mais je m'étais débattue, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me séparer de toi. Je lui avais échappé et je t'avais rejoint.

« - Bella, non ! » m'avait averti Lupin, impuissant.

Tu m'avais repoussé avec force, et j'étais tombée en arrière. Puis tu t'étais essuyé les lèvres avec ta manche, avec ce qui ressemblait à une moue de mépris.

Ma tête avait heurté le sol, et Lupin s'était penché sur moi avec sa baguette, tout en te faisant des reproches bien sentis.

Mais je m'en moquais. Je m'étais relevée, et j'avais cherché une explication dans ton regard. Et celui-ci m'avait fait peur, mais je m'étais avancée.

Tu m'avais giflée. Et j'étais restée là, sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et ma main sur la joue.

« - Sirius, merde ! Contrôle-toi, elle a douze ans ! » s'était écrié Lupin en se plaçant devant moi.

Et tu avais alors explosé.

« - Mais, putain, Remus, elle est complétement tarée ! On est cousins ! »

« - Ton père et ta mère aussi. », avais-je dit, mon menton tremblant terriblement.

Je commençais à saisir que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

« - Et alors ? Je ne suis plus un Black ! Tu ne l'as pas pigé, ça, Bellatrix ? Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille de dégénérés ! »

Les larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues. Tu m'avais blessée. Tu ne m'appelais jamais Bellatrix, sauf quand tu étais très fâché. Et ce que tu avais dit était horrible.

« - Oui, pleure ! Aie honte ! Moi, je suis fort, et toi, tu es faible. Tu suis leurs idées comme un stupide mouton, tu n'as aucun discernement, et plus tard tu te contenteras de suivre Voldemort comme un toutou bien dressé, ou de devenir une mère ignoble pour des gamins bouffés par la consanguinité !»

« - Sirius, ça suffit ! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. » avait dit Lupin en m'entourant de ses bras.

Je n'aimais pas les inconnus, mais je me suis laissée pleurer contre lui.

« - Tu me dégoûtes, Bellatrix, vous, les Black, vous me dégoûtez ! »

« - Sirius ! C'est toi qui mérite le dégoût, en ce moment ! A quoi tu joues ? Tu lui fais du mal ! » avait crié Remus, furieux, malgré son teint maladif et son corps qui tremblait.

Je sanglotais toujours dans sa cape.

« - Ta gueule, Remus. Je parle, elle m'écoute. Tu es une chose ignoble, Bellatrix, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, c'est à peine si tu es humaine. J'ai toujours fait un effort pour te sortir de là, mais tu n'y as jamais été réceptive. Et maintenant, tu te permets de m'embrasser ? Alors que tu avais vu qu'il y avait plein de filles plus belles et plus intéressantes que toi qui seraient prêtes à le faire ? Alors que tu avais vu la supériorité d'Alice sur toi ? Tu as l'ignoble tignasse des Black, leurs yeux fous, leur sourire mesquin. Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ? Qu'on est tous des idiots et qu'on ne se méfie pas de toi ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te sortir du Lac, l'année derrière. J'aurais dû te laisser crever, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde : il y aurait eu un monstre de moins sur Terre. »

« - Arrête, Sirius ! Tu es en colère, mais elle n'y est pour rien ! »

« - Pour rien ? Elle a pensé que je pouvais m'intéresser à elle, une misérable Black ! Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà une Mangemort ! »

« - Viens, Bella. Sirius, essaie de te calmer, tu es ridicule. »

Lupin m'avait ramenée jusque chez les Serpentards, et quand quelqu'un était sorti de la Salle Commune, il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Andromeda. Il pensait qu'elle pourrait me consoler et elle le lui a garanti. Comme si Andromeda s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à son bonheur personnel immédiat ! Mais Lupin voyait le bien en chacun d'entre nous, et il l'a crue. Tu parles ! Le trou béant que j'avais dans le cœur, j'ai dû le soigner toute seule. Lupin demandait de mes nouvelles de temps en temps, mais je lui répondais vaguement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi malade, je pense qu'il aurait fait plus attention à moi. J'ai voulu me soigner en recousant les morceaux par l'oubli. Sauf que je n'étais pas très douée pour ça et que ça a mal cicatrisé. Les plaies se sont rouvertes, laissant mon cœur incroyablement vulnérable. Un moment, je me suis attachée à Lupin comme à un frère. Puis je ne sais trop comment, on s'est oublié l'un l'autre. Tout dans ma mémoire proche de cet événement est resté assez flou dans ma tête. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis refugiée dans les valeurs Sang-Pures, parce que je les connaissais et que c'était rassurant de savoir quoi faire alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour me guider. Mais je me suis perdue. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Et c'est pour ça que ce soir, au Département des mystères, tu vas mourir. Parce que tu m'as abandonnée, Sirius, que tu m'as laissée à mes sombres tentations.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pourquoi Lupin retint Harry après la mort de Sirius et pourquoi Bellatrix voulait autant la peau de son cousin, et aussi pourquoi elle s'est acharnée sur Frank et Alice Londubat selon moi.<strong>

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Etrangement mes O.S. sur la relation Bellatrix/Sirius sont moins commentés que les autres, et je me demandais pourquoi. Une idée ? Peut-être sont-ils moins bons ?**


End file.
